


Chemistry (A Highly Reactive Mixture)

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Comic, Draco Malfoy making things harder than they need to be, Getting Together, M/M, just a little bit of casual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: In which Harry does his damnedest to win over Draco, and Draco does his damnedest to pretend it isn't working.A comic form reworking of MaesterChill's wonderful drabble,"A Highly Reactive Mixture", created as part of the Fandom for Australia auctions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 159
Kudos: 844
Collections: Fandom For Australia, Zoya's Drarry fics





	Chemistry (A Highly Reactive Mixture)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



> For the wonderful and fantastic [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill), I bet you thought I'd never get here! haha
> 
> Thank you so much for your generous donation, and for trusting me with such a fun project (and being very nice and patient while I took my absolute time getting to the finish line...)  
> It was a total honour putting your words in my drawings' mouths- and I hope I've done them justice!  
> I hope the rest of the year treats you very well indeed <3  
> <3 <3


End file.
